


Мне это нужно

by all_decay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x16, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Пропущенная Тиам сцена 6x16.





	Мне это нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по этому посту: https://vk.com/scisaac?w=wall-54847937_23746

— Ты сам придумал этот план. Ты хотел, чтобы я помог.  
Тео всего лишь подтрунивал над Лиамом, чтобы тот хоть немного расслабился и успокоился, поэтому последовавшая реакция сильно его удивила.   
— Останови машину.   
— Чего?   
— Просто останови машину.   
Что-то в голосе парня заставило Тео выполнить просьбу, не задавая лишних вопросов. Он съехал на обочину и заглушил двигатель.   
— И что теперь?   
Но Лиам проигнорировал вопрос и молча вышел из машины. Не успел Тео возмутиться такому поведению, как дверь со стороны водителя внезапно открылась.   
— Выходи.   
И опять Тео не стал спорить, чтобы не дай бог не получить сломанный нос в четвертый раз за день. Однако он еще толком выйти не успел, как Лиам схватил его и прижал к кузову автомобиля. Возмущения так и остались у него на языке, когда к его губам прижались чужие. Лиам целовал жадно и как-то отчаянно, словно нуждался в этом как в последнем глотке воздуха. И не то чтобы Тео был против, к слову ему всегда был интересен этот маленький бета, просто слишком уж неожиданно это произошло.   
— Полегчало? — слегка насмешливо поинтересовался Тео, когда Лиам отстранился.   
— Немного.   
— Отлично. — Тогда Тео схватил парня и, открыв заднюю дверь, швырнул его на сидение. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и посиди здесь, пока я не отъеду подальше от дороги.   
— А если я не хочу?   
— Тогда я изнасилую тебя прямо здесь и плевать, что кто-нибудь может проехать мимо.   
Лиам побледнел и кивнул. Кажется, весь его запал вышел.   
Тео вновь вернулся за руль и выехал на дорогу. Он нашел парня в зеркале заднего вида, тот был уже вполне спокоен и сидел, прикрыв глаза.   
— Уже жалеешь, что поцеловал меня?   
— Нет.   
— Мы все еще можем поехать домой.   
— Я знаю. — Лиам как раз открыл глаза и хоть через зеркало, но их взгляды встретились. — Здесь поверни.   
Тео не сразу понял, что от него просят, и едва не пропустил поворот на проселочную дорогу. По ней мало кто ездил из-за низкой проходимости, но пикап Тео вполне мог с ней справиться, да и до города так было быстрее. Вот только этот поворот был нужен не из желания поскорей оказаться дома.   
— Ты уверен? Если мы продолжим, одних поцелуев мне будет недостаточно.   
— Мне это нужно.   
Лиам выглядел вполне серьезно, хотя Тео все равно мог ощущать, насколько он на самом деле нервничает. Что ж ему и самому было немного боязно, однако он ободряюще улыбнулся и остановил машину.


End file.
